Hot Chocolate
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: Human AU. Arthur is a Fanfiction writer that prefers to be by himself while Alfred is his idealistic fan. What happens when these two PM each other on Fanfiction. A Christmas one-shot with the same verse as Candy Cane. Rated T for mild swearing


_Christmas gift~ Along with updating my current stories, I'm writing 2 one-shots! I can't write one-shots, but I'll still try (I apologize for the bad plot!). Inspired by "Ask Me Anything" by Iggycat, "The Gentleman and the Hero" by Teenage Mouse, and "The Baffled King and The Idiot Hero" by Ellarose C (chat chapters are nice, even if I'm not too good at it)._

_P.S. I'll try, but if I get something wrong (I'm looking at you British English), please correct me! _

_P.P.S I just chose the usernames off the top of my head. And Alfred's initial fanboying is basically how I feel every time I read George DeValier, Kitty-Kat Allie, Iggycat, all those other FF writers who write so good that I start doubting that they're actually human._

_**Hetalia and its characters along with any other video games, characters, Fanfiction . net , and other things are not mine.**_

* * *

Hot Chocolate

_Inbox (1)_

**BurgerHero: **AJFKALFSDGKWJESJKERSEGD THAT WAS AMAZING MAN I'M TOTALLY GOING TO FAVORITE YOU FAKSFJSJDKNGMRNMFBSFM *dying

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Thank you for… your review. I'm glad that you liked my story.

**BurgerHero:** Are you kidding me? ! That just made my life! I love how you managed to create probably the deepest story I've ever read while making it utterly hilarious.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Thank you again, although I'm not sure what you found humorous in my story. Humour has never been my strongpoint, you see.

**BurgerHero:** It's not that funny in the normal sense, but I find the snark and sarcasm hilarious. By the way, are you British?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I was born in England if that's what you're asking.

**BurgerHero: **Really? How come you write (mostly) like an American though?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **While I was born in the UK, my family had moved to the States when I was young, so I had to learn how you Americans use English. I visit the rest of my family in the UK sometimes, hence why I still have some British in me.

**BurgerHero: **That explains a lot… But how did you know I was American?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I assumed from your manner of speech that you were… And it's on your profile.

**BurgerHero: **Haha, I forgot about that…

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **As much as I'd love to chat, I have to leave.

**BurgerHero:** Alright. Talk to you soon!

xxxxxx

_Subject: Remember me?_

**BurgerHero: **Hey there! I didn't want to make that review thread where we would talk, so I just PMed you!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I've noticed. At any rate, you happened to PM me at the exact moment I finished writing a new chapter for my story.

**BurgerHero:** Oh really? Which one?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **My chessverse one. It's a rather recent addition to my collection, so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know about it.

**BurgerHero:** Are you kidding me; that's one of my favorite ones! What happens in this chapter?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I'm afraid that there'll be no spoilers for you. I accidentally spoiled the ending of the 7th Harry Potter to a friend of mine, and he's been training me to stop spoiling since then.

**BurgerHero:** XD How can you 'accidentally' spoil the ending of the 7th Harry Potter?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I was wearing a T-shirt that spoiled a major death. He asked me to take it off since he hadn't watched or read the last one, so I did as he asked. Unfortunately, I also had the spoilers written on my chest…

**BurgerHero:** ROFL I can totally imagine you being a Harry Potter fan, but that is just… XD

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Shut it, it wasn't like it was permanent.

**BurgerHero: **But on your CHEST?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** It was only ONE time. You've probably painted your face when going to sports games or some other such thing.

**BurgerHero:** That's normal! I mean, spoilers written on your CHEST? Now THAT'S odd.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** You're insufferable.

**BurgerHero: **I try my best ;)

''''''''

**BurgerHero: **I've been meaning to ask, but how did you choose your username?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I named it after the first thing I saw in my room. Why do you ask?

**BurgerHero: **I wanted to know. It's not every day that you have a username like that.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Says the lad with the username 'BurgerHero'.

**BurgerHero:** What can I say? I like burgers and I'm a hero-in-training, so why not?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **"Hero-in-training"?

**BurgerHero: **Yup! Along with fanfics and novels, I read a lot of comic books.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Is that so? Then if I may ask, who's your favourite superhero?

**BurgerHero: **Captain America of course! Or maybe Iron Man… nah, Captain America… or Superman… Gah, I can't pick!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You are a very interesting person.

**BurgerHero:** Ditto to you. Speaking of ditto, do you play Pokemon? I'm playing Soul Silver right now while I'm talking to you.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I don't, but my friend does. He doesn't look the type, but he likes to play video games.

**BurgerHero: **Does he have Pkmn B & W or Pkmn B2 & W2? Fun fact: Unlike the other games, the region for this one is based off places from the U S of A!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Is that so. Well, I'll have to ask him if he has the game the next time I can.

'''''''

**BurgerHero: **Post 217.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Pardon?

**BurgerHero: **You've never heard of post 217? ! Sure it's a bit old, but it's awesome!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** What is it about?

**BurgerHero: **"I FUCKING TRAVELED THROUGH TIME AND JUMPED ON A DINOSAUR AND USED IT TO KILL MOTHERFUCKING ROBOT ZOMBIES."

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I repeat: Pardon?

**BurgerHero: **SCRIBBLENAUTS.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Oh, that game?

**BurgerHero: **I want that game so badddddd. There's literally nothing you can't make in that game; the sky's the _limit_ at what you can create! I heard that you could even summon Cthulhu!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It is rather amazing the amount of things you can summon. I've heard that you could ride anything.

**BurgerHero: **That's what she said!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **…

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I'm done.

''''''''

**BurgerHero: **I swear, I could read your stories all day.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Thank you for all your praise, although I'm not even that good to begin with.

**BurgerHero:** Don't bring yourself down, you're really good! I mean, I really enjoy reading your stories! It's like a pattern for me to just sit down, open my laptop, and read your stories while eating a bar of chocolate.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Chocolate? I thought you liked hamburgers.

**BurgerHero: **Hamburgers are my favorite food in the whole world, but even I have to admit that chocolate is AMAZING. It makes EVERYTHING better. It's why Valentine's Day is one of my favorite days of the year.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **There are better ones in my opinion.

**BurgerHero: **Come on, why would you hate Valentine's Day?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It's called 'Single Awareness Day' for a reason.

**BurgerHero: **Wait, you don't have someone to spend Valentine's Day with? I mean, I don't either, but people still give me chocolate!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Not all people have your luck.

**BurgerHero:** But you're one of the most awesome people that I know! Why wouldn't they give you chocolate?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Honestly, you praise me too much for my own good. Anymore and my ego will burst.

**BurgerHero:** Admit it, you need an ego burst. But seriously though, why don't you have a valentine?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Truth be told, I'm not the most social person alive. I prefer to sequester myself in my room and read a book or write rather than going to parties.

**BurgerHero: **I have no idea what that word means, but you need to socialize more.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I'm not saying that I'm friendless. I have one or two friends, but I do have friends.

**BurgerHero: **What about me?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I hardly know you.

**BurgerHero: **But I'm willing to help you, and friends help each other! Quick tip: American girls are SUCKERS for an accent. Bonus points if it's British, which I'm sure you have.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I do have a slight accent, but I doubt that Americans find my accent attractive.

**BurgerHero: **Are you kidding me? There's this new kid that just moved into our town a while ago and the girls can't shut up about his accent!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **What a coincidence; I've moved rather recently as well. I assume that your new kid was British?

**BurgerHero: **Yup. He seemed busy unpacking so I didn't get the chance to talk to him then. Point is, USE THAT ACCENT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try…

**BurgerHero: **See? Although if you still can't get a date, you always have me~

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I'll be alright. I have a feeling that if I were to give you chocolate, you'd already have a bucketful with you.

''''''''

**BurgerHero: **Ughhh, homeworkkkk…. I don't know how you manage to write these amazingly long chapters; I barely have enough time to play sports!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I manage, although I find that I'm having less and less time each passing day. You'd think high school teachers have more to do with their lives than torture students with pointless homework.

**BurgerHero: **Ikr? But you're in high school too? I thought you were in college!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I don't see why you would think that. I act like everybody else my age.

**BurgerHero: **Sure you do old man.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Shut it, I don't sound that old.

**BurgerHero: **Because every teen uses words like 'sequester'.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Don't they all?

**BurgerHero:** …

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **?

**BurgerHero: **You know, you never cease to amaze me.

xxxxx

_Subject: The other one was far too long so I started a new PM. I hope you don't mind_

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Well, there's nothing else to say than what It Already Says On the Tin.

**BurgerHero: **YOU KNOW TV TROPES? !

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You could say that Tv Tropes Has Ruined My Life.

**BurgerHero: **Or Enhanced It.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I find that it has Ruined My Vocabulary.

**BurgerHero: **With your Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness? Blatant Lies.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **People say that, but I find it more of an Informed Attribute.

**BurgerHero: **Your totally a Smart Guy.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You're. I apologise, but I'm a bit of a Grammar Nazi.

**BurgerHero:** I figured, you being a Bookworm and all.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I suppose. I'm willing to bet that you're a Large Ham.

**BurgerHero: **I AM NOT A LARGE HAM!

**BurgerHero:** …I Resembled that Remark, didn't I?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **If anything, it solidified your status as a Manchild, but coupled with your other traits, it just makes you Adorkable.

**BurgerHero: **You know, I enjoy our Conversational Troping, but I think that I ran out of tropes.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You don't have enough tropes in stock?

**BurgerHero: **Haha, yeah. Anyways, gotta run, so I'll talk to you later.

'''''''

**BurgerHero: **Is it true that writers run on sugar?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Where did that come from?

**BurgerHero: **A meme I found on this guy's FF profile. I can't find it again, but I remember reading something about writers running on sugar.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I suppose that sweet things are decent. I much prefer a simple cup of tea though.

**BurgerHero: **Don't you mean a Spot of Tea?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Again with the tropes I see.

**BurgerHero: **You know it 8) And I'm sure I've told you this before, but I run on burgers, soda, and sweets.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I'm surprised that you're not on the brink of a heart-attack. Honestly, how can you handle eating that much junk food?

**BurgerHero: **How can you handle NOT eating junk food?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Sigh. Well I suppose it's a good thing you work out.

**BurgerHero: **I don't think that helps as much. I still think I'm fat.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **With the amount of sports you play? It's probably all muscle.

**BurgerHero: **Why thank you for that.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I wasn't complimenting you.

**BurgerHero: **Insult Backfire then.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Must you always have the last word?

**BurgerHero: **Yup X]

''''''

**BurgerHero:** Tried to talk to that new kid.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **?

**BurgerHero: **I ran into him in the library. I tried to talk to him, but I don't think he even noticed me. I quit trying after a while… that, and people were starting to stare.

**BurgerHero: **I can't tell if he was ignoring me on purpose or if he's the type that really gets into his reading.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Assuming it's the latter, the best thing you could do for those types is to just let them finish their book. If you try to take their book away from them, they'll probably be much too irked for small talk.

**BurgerHero: **Sounds like you know what you're talking about.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **That's because I'm speaking from personal experience. I admit that I'm not the calmest in the world, but I just snap when my book is taken away from me.

**BurgerHero:** Well next time I see him, I'll go try your method. In the meanwhile, time to pig out!

'''''''

**BurgerHero: **Do you have a birthday?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I see you're still the same as ever. But yes, yes I do.

**BurgerHero: **What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, when is it?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I don't see why you want to know. It's nothing special in the first place.

**BurgerHero: **Birthdays are always special man. As for why I'm asking, I was just curious.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Are all Americans as forward as you? Scratch that: yes, yes you all are.

**BurgerHero: **I'd be offended, but I'm distracted by the number of y's in that sentence.

**BurgerHero: **But since you won't tell me yours, I'll tell you mine: July 4

**BurgerHero: **Awesome day to have a birthday, huh?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It is rather amazing that it occurs on the same day as Independence Day. Sadly, I don't have that many good memories of that day.

**BurgerHero: **How come?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Let's just say that my brothers are complete arseholes and that they make the 4th of July along with other special occasions torture for me.

**BurgerHero: **You have brothers?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Four in fact. The youngest is a spritely little thing and while he can be pain sometimes, he isn't really that bad. It's the three older ones that are the real bastards.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **They all have jobs in the UK, but for whatever reason, my mum wants them to come visit during the holidays. On those days, I lose any and all joy I should be feeling.

**BurgerHero:** Sounds like you don't like them much.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Why thank you Captain Obvious.

**BurgerHero: **Hey, I was just saying. But I doubt that they're that bad; I mean, my older brother Matthew is as meek as a feather.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **My brothers are the complete opposite of that. They're an odd sort, but they all seem to share a common interest: teasing me to no end and making my life a living hell.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I have no idea why, but their pranks seem to increase in intensity during the 4th of July. One 4th of July had them hacking into my Fanfiction account and corrupting all of my stories. It took me ages to fix everything, especially since they warped the original files too. Another time had them almost breaking my laptop as well as ruining most of my personal library.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I've been trying to figure out why they enjoy ruining that day for me, but I think it's because that was the one day I managed to prank them back and locked them in our basement. They got out, sure, but I think they've probably been holding a grudge since then.

**BurgerHero: **Rough. Well, if you need someone to talk it out to, I'm always here.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I appreciate your concern, but everything's fine… I'll keep that in mind though.

'''''''

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Sometimes it amazes me how small the world is.

**BurgerHero:** Care to explain yourself more?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Impatient aren't we? Anyways, you know that friend I sometimes talk about? He lived in the city I resided in previously, but he managed to move in the city right next to where I am now. Something about his father's work, but I suppose it doesn't matter as much.

**BurgerHero: **Wow. Stuff in stories does happen sometimes.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** It's astonishing, that's for sure. Not that I don't mind though. It's nice to actually talk to him in person rather than through emails… Not that it changes much.

**BurgerHero: **Huh?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **My friend responds to everything with equanimity, so we get along well because of that. However, that makes him unreadable, so I can't tell what he's thinking or what he's feeling. It's unnerving sometimes.

**BurgerHero:** He sounds interesting. I've never met a person like that; hell, I didn't even know they existed!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **If I could, I would introduce him to you sometime. It sounds like you need someone to balance you out.

**BurgerHero:** Don't I have you for that?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I hardly qualify. I haven't even met you.

**BurgerHero: **But we are friends, right? So it counts!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You're rather persistent, aren't you?

**BurgerHero:** Thank you ;]

xxxx

_Subject: Justice Destiny Strike Freedom_

**BurgerHero: **D'ya like the title? Sure beats your super long one.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Just where do you come up with these?

**BurgerHero: **I use my imaginaaaaaaationnnnnnn.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Please tell me that you're not quoting Spongebob at me.

**BurgerHero: **Maybe, maybe not~ I found it while looking around TV Tropes, but wouldn't you like to form an alliance with that name?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Not with that name.

**BurgerHero: **We'll need a Big Guy, a Smart Guy, a Chick/Heart, and possibly a Sixth Ranger though. Naturally, you'll be my Lancer.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Now why am I the Lancer?

**BurgerHero: **BECAUSE I'M THE HERO OF COURSE :D

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You are an astounding piece of work, do you know that? But what would we form an alliance for?

**BurgerHero: **To be the heroes of the world of course!

**BurgerHero: **I don't know about you, but it seems to me that the people of the world need some hero work. Whether it be getting over teenage angst or stopping bad guys, everyone needs help. With this alliance, maybe we can alleviate everyone's suffering and make them happy.

**BurgerHero: **Or we can just chill out in a wicked base and drink hot chocolate.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **…

**BurgerHero: **?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I've probably said this before, but you really are a fascinating fellow, you know.

'''''''

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** This is bad...

**BurgerHero:** What's the matter?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I left my computer for a mere 2 seconds and somehow, my youngest brother screws everything up.

**BurgerHero:** Explain.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I was writing an essay for one of my classes, and I left for a short while for the bathroom. Unfortunately, he used my laptop without permission and accidentally closed the Word document without saving. It was a rather long essay as well.

**BurgerHero:** That must really suck. Are you redoing it all?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Yes. It'll probably take me a few hours to finish it, so I should get started soon.

**BurgerHero:** Alright, but then why are you on FF when you should be working?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I find it odd and somewhat funny that you're the one scolding me for not doing my homework.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** As for why I'm chatting with you before I start my work... do you really not recall saying a certain thing...?

**BurgerHero:** Recall what? We talk a lot and there's only so much I can remember.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Never mind, it's nothing important.

**BurgerHero:** Either way, I'm glad that you told me about your problems. Talking things out really helps, so when things turn bad, you can always tell me about it.

**BurgerHero:** I'll always be here for you if you you need someone to talk things out with.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** ...

**BurgerHero: **?

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Git, you do remember what you said.

''''''''''

**BurgerHero: **ASKJASFDSKJGSDGNWHYWON'TTHATGUYTALKTOME?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Failed to talk to him again?

**BurgerHero:** Yeah! This time, he wasn't even reading a book!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **What was he doing then?

**BurgerHero: **Looking for a book.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You do realize that he probably gets immersed in looking for a book as well as reading one, do you?

**BurgerHero: **…

**BurgerHero: **So rule of thumb, don't disturb the guy when he has a book with him?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **That about sums it up, yes. If the lad's around the same age as you, why don't you talk to him during school?

**BurgerHero:** I would, but we don't share any classes. I can't find him for the rest of the school day, and when he gets home, he spends it locked up in his house! It's maddening!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Why do you even want to talk to him so badly in the first place?

**BurgerHero: **I don't know. I feel like we'd make good friends.

**BurgerHero: **Then again, I try to befriend everybody.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You can't be friends with everyone.

**BurgerHero: **But I can for this one. You know that alliance thing I talked about before? Maybe he can be the first person I'll help. Sure looks like he needs it.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Now how do you know that? He could be just a shy kid.

**BurgerHero: **Gut feeling. Gotta trust that gut feeling. Let's just hope that that gut feeling's right and I'm not making a complete fool of myself.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **With your magnanimous nature, I doubt it.

'''''''

**BurgerHero:** DUDE, DID YOU INCLUDE ME IN ONE OF YOUR STORIES?!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** I was wondering when you'd notice.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Not that it is you or anything.

**BurgerHero:** But he totally seems like me, especially with the whole hero thing going on throughout the story! The whole time I was reading that one-shot, I kept thinking about that hero talk we had!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Truthfully, that talk did inspire me for a story. You can be rather wise sometimes, and what you said about wanting to help people… I suppose it moved me.

**BurgerHero:** You're making me feel special, writing a story with me as the protagonist because of a few words.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** The quality is worth much more than the quantity. And how many times do I have to tell you that you were NOT the protagonist?

**BurgerHero:** Sure. Although it is amusing to see that we both share a love of hamburgers and chocolate, have a quiet older brother, a gentlemanlike best friend, and most importantly, is a big fan of the whole hero concept. Total coincidence.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Why yes, yes it was.

**BurgerHero:** You are unbelievable XD

'''''''

**BurgerHero: **I've decided.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Decided what?

**BurgerHero: **That you'll be the first person I'll save.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Now what made you decide that?

**BurgerHero: **I was looking through our chat and I realized that other than your interactions with your friend, you don't seem to be enjoying life.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I enjoy life.

**BurgerHero: **You don't seem like it.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **…

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Alright, I'll give you that.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It doesn't mean that I need saving though.

**BurgerHero: **Even if it's only by a little bit, the hero has to help right? So I've decided to be your hero and make you happy!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **There's no need for you to do such a ridiculous thing.

**BurgerHero: **It's not ridiculous if it helps.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Trust me on this, you're already doing more for me than you know.

'''''''

**BurgerHero: **…And then this one time, Mattie and I played hockey. Man, he's a beast at hockey.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **From all the stories you've told me so far, I can tell.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You know, there are times when I forget that we've only known each other for only what is more or less a year.

**BurgerHero: **I know right? It seems like we've been friends forever.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **"Forever" is too much of an exaggeration…

**BurgerHero: **A really long time then. Either way, my inbox has been cluttered because of the massive number of emails I get saying "[ New PM ] from Gentleman'sTopHat".

**BurgerHero: **Not that I want to stop talking to you or anything.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **The same applies for myself; I feel as if I've known you longer than this.

**BurgerHero: **One day, we have GOT to get together and just hang out. I'm really curious on what you look like.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I think that you'd be rather disappointed. I'm not the most appealing person to be with.

**BurgerHero: **I doubt it.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It's sweet of you to think so, but it's the truth. The day I stopped being pointed at for my eyebrows is the day the moon falls.

**BurgerHero: **What's wrong with your eyebrows?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Nothing, except everyone believes that it's "too thick" or "looks like a caterpillar", and that's only what they say about my appearance.

**BurgerHero: **That's horrible.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I've learned to ignore them. It's not like I care about what they say in the first place.

**BurgerHero: **Still, they really shouldn't say those things about you. I'm sure your eyebrows are fine as well as the rest of you.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You haven't even seen them yet.

**BurgerHero: **Another reason why I want to meet you~

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You do realize that the chances of that actually happening is low. I doubt we're even in the same state.

**BurgerHero: **I'll find a way somehow. I mean, heroes always find a way to save their damsels in distress right?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I am neither a damsel nor am I in distress.

**BurgerHero: **Will it kill you to play along? And don't doubt TopHat; I'm sure that sometime in the future, we'll see each other.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I find that difficult to believe, but I suppose we'll see Mr. Hero; we'll see.

'''''

**BurgerHero: **Brb, I have to go help my mom with groceries.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Alright.

'

**BurgerHero: **Why hello.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **? That was rather fast.

**BurgerHero: **Oh no, I'm his brother.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Ah, so you're Matthew. What are you doing on BurgerHero's computer?

**BurgerHero: **I already helped Mom with the lighter stuff, so she called my brother go get the heavier things. Since he's always on the computer, I figured that this was my chance to see why he's suddenly so addicted to his PC than to sports or comic books or video games or some of the other things he normally does.

**BurgerHero: **And right now, I'm contemplating on whether or not I should go change his pen name into something less absurd.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It is rather absurd, but I've grown used to it. I don't think he's that addicted to playing the computer; he seems to do all those activities plenty of times.

**BurgerHero: **Are you kidding me? He can't shut up about wanting to get back to his CPU. Something about wanting to talk to some guy on Fanfiction.

**BurgerHero: **It's almost as weird as his obsession with trying to talk to that guy across the street.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **That British lad?

**BurgerHero: **The very same one.

**BurgerHero: **Wait, he talks about his personal life with you? I'm not surprised, but…

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **It's a rather careless thing to do, but I assure you that I don't plan to do any ill will towards the lad. His boldness and ebullient personality is both refreshing and peculiar, and I've grown to be quite fond of him.

**BurgerHero: **You're probably the only person that has talked with him for more than 3 seconds and didn't say that he was annoying.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **He can be garrulous at times, but he means well. I doubt he does it on purpose.

**BurgerHero: **Haha, no wonder you're his best friend.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I wouldn't say that I'm his "best friend". I doubt that I even qualify as a friend.

**BurgerHero: **With the amount of times that he talks about you? I'd say you were his idol.

**BurgerHero: **He really adores you, you know.

**BurgerHero: **I'll have to go. My brother's coming back and I doubt he appreciates me using his computer. It was nice talking to you.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **To you as well.

'

**BurgerHero: **Did my brother do anything while I was gone? !

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Other than converse with me? Nothing at all.

**BurgerHero: **That's good… I thought he changed my pen name or something…

**BurgerHero: **What were you guys talking about?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You do realize that you can just scroll up and read it yourself.

**BurgerHero: **That seems a bit rude. Even though it wasn't cool of him to get on my computer without permission, I can't just read what he said. Heroes don't go through other people's stuff.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You're charmingly noble, do you know that? Nevertheless, your brother is exactly like you said he was. It was nice talking to him.

**BurgerHero: **And me? How do you feel when you talk to me?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You're not jealous are you?

**BurgerHero: **Of course not!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You answered that much too quickly for a simple question.

**BurgerHero: **Will you just shut up about it :P Sooooo, what's your answer?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **My answer is… Well, what do you think?

**BurgerHero: **…

**BurgerHero: **You're a mean person.

xxxxx

_Subject: THE HERO IS HERE! ! !_

**BurgerHero:** MERRY CHRISTMAS :DDDDDD

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Did you really have to use all-caps…? And a Merry Christmas to you as well, although why you had to greet me at midnight is beyond me. The alert on my phone near gave me a heart-attack.

**BurgerHero: **My family celebrates Christmas the minute the day changes from the 24th to the 25th.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** That's understandable, but why did you have to greet me so early…?

**BurgerHero:** Is it a crime for wanting to wish my best friend a Merry Christmas?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I can say so much to that, but I suppose I'll let it slide for today.

**BurgerHero:** That's the spirit! Soooooooooooooooo, what are you gonna do this fine holiday? I was planning to jog in the morning and then maybe play the new game my brother got me. Can you guess what it is?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Scribblenauts?

**BurgerHero: **You know it! I can't wait to play it!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** That sounds nice. As for myself, aside from having a normal Christmas with my family, I was planning to upload five updates later today as a gift to my readers. I'm done with four out of the five, but it seems that I'm experiencing quite a nasty case of writer's block.

**BurgerHero:** D: I hate when that happens.

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **You don't even upload anything on here.

**BurgerHero: **Well yeah, but I know the feeling! Anyways, which story are you updating? Maybe I can help!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **None. I was planning to create a one-shot, but seeing as how I can't write one for the life of me…

**BurgerHero: **Don't be like that; I'm sure you'll think up of something! Plus, you wrote one before, you can do it again!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: ** Thank you for your kind words, but I'm at a loss for this one.

**BurgerHero:** No prob! Anyways, I'll help you think up of something! I have 'hero' in my name for a reason, you know!

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Well… If you can think of something Christmas related, then that would certainly help.

**BurgerHero:** Hot chocolate.

**BurgerHero: **Write a story about hot chocolate.

**Gentleman'sTopHat:** Why hot chocolate?

**BurgerHero: **Chocolate makes people happy, doesn't it? And didn't I tell you before that it was my goal in life to aid as many people as I can and spread joy through the world? If I can, I want to be the chocolate in people's lives!

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **That sounds cheesy as well as sickeningly sweet. Be that as it may, that doesn't answer my question.

**BurgerHero:** Christmas = cold = hot chocolate

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **And that was the sound of me face-palming.

**BurgerHero: **Lol that's such a funny thing to imagine. So will you do it?

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **I don't have any better ideas, so why not? I'll see if I can finish it today. In the meanwhile, go to sleep BurgerHero and leave me be until morning.

* * *

Arthur sipped his drink, staring at his blank Word document as if the mere act of looking at it would lift his writer's block.

Despite the fact that it did not snow in his part of California, he was chilled nonetheless by the general cold weather. He was wearing a hunter green pea coat with a step lapel, all three rows of buttons buttoned. With it, he wore light tan trousers and black rubber shoes. While he could have dressed warmer, his mother had insisted that he wore those clothes, saying that he had to be "presentable" once his brothers came.

Arthur could care less for his brothers, hence why he was now sitting inside the library, trying to pass time before he was forced back into his home for "celebrations". Probably the only good thing this day was BurgerHero cheering him up with his unusual conversations. Arthur sighed.

_I thought that a change of scenery would help. _He thought as he sat at a small, round table of the library café by himself. He was glad that the library didn't close during Christmas, or else he would have nowhere to hide. _But it seems that nothing is working._

Arthur took a sip of the warm mug of hot chocolate he had recently ordered. _Of all the topics he could have chosen, he just _had _to choose hot chocolate… _He thought as he took a sip, making sure that none of it spilled on his laptop. _While it does taste good, how can I possibly write a story on hot chocolate?_

Arthur opened a tab, specifically the tab for Fanfiction . net. He reread their chat, hoping that something in there would help inspire him. His eyes wandered to the last thing that was said.

'

**BurgerHero: **I'll have to talk to you later. Gotta go on that jog. Meanwhile, you go write that one-shot. Your fans are waiting~ XDD

'

_Honestly_. He typed a quick response, responding to his online friend's message with "They don't even know that I'm doing this." _Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he could be the same age as me… _Another sip of the chocolaty drink. _But then again, he _can _be surprisingly deep at some moments…_ Arthur looked at his hot chocolate. _I need ideas…_

"Woah, is that hot chocolate?"

Arthur looked up. A young man wearing a brown bomber jacket was standing in front of him. He was wearing a white shirt under his jacket, his gray jogging pants with pockets and running shoes hinting that he had just gone for a run. The teen wore glasses on his somewhat childlike face, which was framed by his short dusty blonde hair. A flyaway piece of hair stood up from where his hair parted at the right side of his face. Warm sky blue orbs looked into Arthur's emerald ones. The other smiled.

"Hey, you actually looked up this time!" The teen claimed the seat across from Arthur, leaving him flabbergasted at how sudden this whole thing was. "Nice coat; green really suits you, you know!"

_What. _ "Err... excuse me, but have we met before?" He laughed.

"Nope!" The teen beamed. "Man, I can't tell you how long I've been trying to talk to you!" His grin was bright and friendly, almost sugary. "Oh, my name's Alfred F. Jones by the way. What's yours?"

_How brash. _ "My name is Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too!" Alfred laughed. "Wow, you really _do_ have a British accent! It sounds nice!"

"I suppose, but I don't really see how you'd think that."

"Accents are cool in my opinion. Too bad I don't have one." Before Arthur could respond, Alfred suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. After a while, he pocketed his phone and looked back up at Arthur. "Uh… I know we just met and all, but can I borrow your laptop?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "What do you need it for?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just need to get on this site and reply to a friend."

_Now this is an odd predicament. _"Can't it wait until you get home?"

"No way, he's my best friend!" Alfred put his hands together in a pleading way. "Come on, I promise not to do anything bad!"

Arthur thought about it for a moment. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust him. _He seems the type that can be trusted… Let's hope I'm not wrong._ "Alright." He answered. Alfred fist-pumped into the air.

"Thanks man!" Arthur closed all his tabs and got off his seat as the other made his way to Arthur's side of the circular table. "I'm really sorry for disturbing your work though. I've heard that college essays take super long, so I'll be quick."

"Pardon my interruption, but I'll have you know that I'm in high school." Alfred gawked at him.

"You serious? You look_ and_ sound much older than that…" Arthur frowned.

"Why does everyone tell me that? Anyhow, I was only writing a story for Fanfiction . net, so I wasn't doing anything too serious."

"You have a FF account?" Alfred sat down on Arthur's seat as Arthur sat down on the seat across from him. "I have one too!" Arthur raised an eyebrow again.

"You didn't strike me as the type that writes." Alfred chuckled.

"I don't. I just lurk around and read other people's stories, although I review from time to time," he was still smiling as he started to type. "Anyways, I'll be as fast as I can."

"Take your time."

Almost as soon as Arthur finished his sentence, Alfred had finished his business. "Done!" he exclaimed, getting off his seat. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome," Arthur reclaimed his old seat and reopened his tabs. To his surprise, a new message came up on his Gmail as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"So what are you writing?" Arthur didn't look up as Alfred talked.

"A one-shot." He replied brusquely while opening the email. '[ New PM ] from BurgerHero' it read. Arthur clicked on the reply link. "It's for Christmas."

"Hey, my friend's doing the exact same thing!"

"Is that so." Arthur said distractedly. He read the new PM.

'

**BurgerHero: **I know that you're writing a one-shot, so one of your fans know that you're doing this :D Btw, I FINALLY got to talk to that new kid. Ran into him in the library, and get this, he was drinking hot chocolate! The way he is, he sorta reminds me of you… wouldn't it be awesome if he actually was you? XD jk jk (not that I don't mind though…)

'

"Yeah, he's writing a one-shot too!" Alfred chattered on, apparently not noticing the shock on Arthur's face. "He's this really good writer that I've been friends with for a while. He said that he'll be updating his stories today as well as a one-shot, so I can't wait until he does!"

"Interesting," Arthur tried to take a sip of his hot chocolate, but realized that he had run out. "If I may inquire, what is your friend's name?"

"I don't know his actual name, but his username is 'Gentleman'sTopHat'," Alfred tipped his head to the side. "Why do you ask? Now that I think about it…" He looked at Arthur closely. "The way you talk is sort of like how he writes… And I sort of remember him complaining about his eyebrows and you certainly don't have normal ones…"

Arthur didn't reply. He typed up a quick response to "BurgerHero"'s message.

'

**Gentleman'sTopHat: **Idiot, he IS me.

'

He looked up at Alfred, who was still looking at him funnily. Finally, Alfred looked down and took his phone out of his pants pocket. After a few seconds, he looked blankly up at Arthur. He said one thing:

"It seems that you've run out of hot chocolate. I was just going to get one myself, so do you want me to order you one too?"

Arthur smiled as he chuckled, something he rarely did. An idea for his one-shot popped up in his head. "It's fine… I think you're enough chocolate for me."

* * *

_This fic is also called "The Day This Author Revealed Her Love of Chocolate Among Other Things". Seriously, this story came on a whim and I just wrote about the first thing I thought about when I thought "Christmas story". By any means, Merry Christmas everyone! I hope this wasn't too bad… __By the way, "Candy Cane" is the partner fic (is that the right word for it?) of this one, so check it out if you want to! A_nyways, remember to drink your hot chocolate this fine day~


End file.
